Luigi and his Pickles
by Draxxus
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Peach, so the Mario Bros. go after her. Will Bowsers newest 'contraption' stop the plumbers once and for all? R
1. Toad meet bacon

Super Mario Bros. Comedy / Action

By Draxxus

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning, Mario was cooking bacon, while Luigi was trying to tie his shoes.

Toad came rushing into the door, "Mario! Mario! The King needs you!" he said as he collapsed to the floor."

"Mama-Mia!" Mario shouted throwing the sizzling bacon in the air. It twirled around in the air for a bit, and fell onto toads head.

Toad let out the loudest yelp a toad could make. When the hot bacon slapped him in the face, he jumped up and down, and grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"Woah, are you okay?" Mario said concerningly.

"Yeah im fi-" Toad stopped when he noticed he was talking to the bacon.

"Im sorry! Its just that toad startled me.." He wiped and imaginary tear from his cheek.

Luigi came rushing down the stairs, and tripped over his un-tied shoe laces. "WhAaAaAa!" he screamed as he fell down the stairs. He landed face first on floor.

"How do you two clauds manage to save the day every time?..." Toad said.

"Well, my good looks, and.....ummm....Luigi's....strength...we accomplish everything!" he said as he twirled around and did a peace sign.

"Yeah..sure...well, the King needs you. You must go to him, he is in trouble.

Mario grabbed his cap, and his plumbers belt, and rushed out the door. Luigi did the same and followed his older brother towards the castle.

"Muahahahah." Bowser laughed as he sat in his throne room.

Peach was above him, in the hands of a statue of him. "Why do you even try? Mario will come and save me" she said.

"Oh, i have something new for him this time, he wont see it coming." Bowser said confidently.

"He will deafeat you and your new 'contraption' like all the other times." she said and giggled.

"I'll believe it when i see it" Bowser said.

Mario burst through the door, to find the king slump down in his chair not moving.

"Oh no! King Toadstool, whats wrong?!" he said and he ran towards the king.

"Well, you see, i need help opening this pickle jar.." said the king in a low voice.

"Is that it?!" He said angrily. "I thought Peach might of been in trouble!"

"Oh yeah, that, Bowser took her, but i was hungry i thought you could help me ." the king said. "He took her to his castle. You know the same old thing."

"Im off to save my love!" Mario said couraguesly. He started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" the King shouted. "What about my pickels?"

"Fine, ill open your pickel jar." Mario replied. He grabbed it and turned the cap.

_POP_

"Ahhh..the smell of pickels in the morning" the king said as he sniffed the air.

"Now off to save Peach" Mario said.

"Ummmm, can i have one of those?" Luigi pleaded.

"Fine." The King held out the jar, and Luigi plopped his hand into it. He searched around for the biggest one, and pulled it out.

"Ahhhhh...yeah...." Luigi sighed as he put the pickel to his mouth.

"Come on Luigi!" Mario said.

Luigi gulped down the pickel and followed Mario off to Bowsers Castle.


	2. To save Peach!

Chapter 2

"I dont get it, how does Bowser manage to change his castle everytime we come here?" Luigi said confused, as he looked around for a way.

"Well, at least he doesnt change the traps" Mario said as he stepped back to let the Thwomp Smash down in front of him. They both hurried past it, to find the same traps everywhere they looked.

As they continued on, a breeze started to blow, until the torches were flickering. It would be bright, then get darker, then brighter...until all the torches blew out. They couldnt see where they were going, so they continued forward in hopes of finding light. The wind blew harder and harder until they were lifted off there feet.

"M-m-m-m-ario!" Luigi shouted as he was thrown against the wall.

"Luigi grab my hand" he replied, as he was thrown into Luigi.

They grabbed each others hands ,and huddled against each other so they could share the pain of hitting the stone walls. For about two minutes this continued until they say a crack of light up ahead.

"Mario! Look!" Luigi shouted, we can get out from thet hole!" As they got closer it stayed the same size. Before they knew it, it was right in front of them, and they blew through the stone wall right into the center of Bowsers throne room.

"It wasnt a hole, it was a crack in the wall..." Mario said as he rubbed his head.

"Who's there?!" Bowser shouted not noticing the two brothers sitting the middle of the room.

"It'sa me Mario!" Mario replied.

"And...Luigi!" Luigi tried to say courageously.

"Well, two against one....this is unfair, so i must show you my new side kick" Bowser said as he pulled the lever on the wall. The two hands lowered to show peach standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Gasp!" Luigi said.

"Peach, are you okay!?" Mario asked.

"Do I answer the short, ugly, mustached one Master?" Peached asked Bowser.

"What did you do to her?" Mario screamed.

"Well you see i used this gun.." Bowser said as he whipped out a pink gun.

"You used a pink gun..." Luigi said.

"Well yeah....whats wrong with it?!" Bowser said angrily.

"ITS PINK!!" Luigi shouted.

"Ya you little girly girl!" Mario added.

"Why do you always have to make fun of me?" Bowser said. "Its not my fault im just too stong for you!" Bowser said.

"No..no..no...your not changing the subject on this one pal." mario said.

"Well....."Bowser pullled the trigger letting out a purple beam engulfing Luigi in an orb of ooze.

Luigi gasped for air the the gigantic ball of ooze, and as soon as he opened his mouth, the purple liquid traveled down his throwt, and taking control of his body.

"Luigi!" Mario said in a whimper.

Luigi stood up and walked over to Peach and stood next to her with the exact same look on his face as peach.

Bowser laughed and said "Now Peach, Luigi get him!"

Mario thought to himself, "I could never hurt my beautiful peach..."

Luig ran with a fist in the air at Mario, and Mario stuck his foot out and tripped Luigi. "same old Luigi"

Peach did the same, but mario jumped away to get out of the reach of Peaches hands.

He lept up onto the statue to stay away from Peach.

"What will I do?" Mario sat there thinking......

Oh no!!!! ill write more later!

Oh and 1 more thing thanks every1 for the comments ans stuff its helps me to feel good about what im writing about. If you need nay help just email me at or talk to me on aim my screen name is Draxxus878 and again thx every1

-Draxxus


	3. Bowser is under control

Chapter 3

As Mario thought how to stop peach, she was scratching at the statue trying to get to mario.

"If you can cause them to follow you, there must be a reverse to take the spell off." He thoguht.

Mario lept down, and landed right on Bowser. He grabbed the pink gun and examened it to change the waves of ooze. He store at it but couldnt figure out how to switch it.

"Mwuahahahah you cant change the controls, they are under my control!" Bowser laughed as he said.

"Yeah....I guess, but i can always control you!" Mario said as he pointed the gun at Bowser, and pulled the trigger. The ooze shot out all over Bowser engulfing him in an orb. He opened his mouth and his went into him just like Luigi.

"Now Bowser call Luigi and Peach off" Mario ordered.

Bowser couldnt help it, he couldnt control himself. "Peach, Luigi halt!"

Peach and Luigi went back up to the thrne and stood there blankly.

"Now Bowser, how do I reverse the gun?" Mario asked.

"Ahhhhhhh, I wil never- Well all you have to do is- I wont tell you- just press-No i must stop myself-press the reverse button on the gun." Bowser said.

"Oh, I didnt see that" Mario said as he hit the big red button on the back of the gun. He shot the gun at Luigi and black ooze shot out, and Luigi dropped to the floor.

"Mama-Mia are you alright Luigi?!" Mario asked.

"Y-yes im okay, that was weird I couldnt control my body.."Luigi said.

Mario then pointed the gun at Peach and shot. She fell to the floor too and the blank look was wiped off her face.

"Woah, what happened?" Peach said

"Bowser was controlling your body!" Mario replied. "But now I control him."

They all stood there with a mischevious look on there faces.

"Well..then..lets go home" Mario said, "bring our slave with us" he said as he motioned Bowser to follow.

They walked all the way home telling peach how they saved her.

They entered the Kings Throne Room to find the king surrounded by boxes.

"Where are you going?" Peach asked.

"Nowhere, I couldnt help my urge for pickles so I bought 100 boxes of bottled pickles."The King said.

"Well we got Bowser, we completed our mission!" Luigi said.

1 Week later

"Ehem, Servant may I have another?" The king said.

Bowser walked in in a dress, and on a tray lay a pickle.

"Thank you fine servant!" The king say in sarcasm.

WooHoo my story is done! hope you liked it, ya and again if you wantsuggestions or help writing email me at or instant message me at Draxxus878

Thx every 1

-Draxxus


End file.
